What Are We: Trapped in the Closet
by BurgerHut23
Summary: Jade and Tori have been messing around for awhile now. In the midst of Tori confessing her feelings towards the goth, they are interrupted by some unlikely visitors. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, it owns me. ಥ⌣ಥ**

* * *

"Jade we can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"You know exactly what Jade, THIS!" Tori said wildly gesturing to her bed with her hands.

"But it's oh so fun and besides I didn't hear any complaints when you were practically screaming my name, now did I Vega?" Jade said smirking at the blushing latina laying beside her.

"B-B-Bu…"

"B-B-B-But nothing Vega, you enjoy this just as much as I do and you need to accept it."

"Jade, what about Beck?"

"What about him?" Jade said shrugging.

"HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Your point?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS JADE! YOU'RE CHEATING ON HIM WITH ME!"

"It's not cheating Vega. It's experimenting, there's a difference."

"What's the difference?"

"We're merely exploring each others bodies to have a better understanding of how our own work. What gets me going and what doesn't. Plus we can gain a little experience without slutting around. Nothing more nothing less."

"So I'm only an experiment to you Jade?" Tori said with a hint of pain in her voice.

"What else could you possibly be to me Vega?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe we…"

"Maybe we what?"

"You know… I was a little more to you than that…"

"As in, girlfriends?"

"Well...yes."

"Are you on drugs Vega?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you have to be on something if you really think I want to be your girlfriend. I treat you like crap every time you're around me. We're not even friends."

"But…"

"But what Vega?"

"Not when we're messing around." Tori mumbled.

"What?"

"You're different when we fool around. You know?"

"I don't know. Enlighten me."

"You hold me like you care Jade, like I matter. You touch me like we're more than just friends. Just the way you caress me is so comforting." Tori stopped to look into Jade's magical blue orbs and placed her soft tan hand upon the goth's pale cheek. "What about the way you look at me Jade?"

"W-What?" Jade said furrowing her eyebrows, unable to come up with a snarky comment.

"You look at me like you love me..like I'm the only thing in the entire universe that matters to you." Tori paused and blushed. "You stare at me the same way Cat stares at Bibble." Tori chuckled, still exploring the pale girl's eyes for something, she just couldn't figure out what. Answers? A reaction? Love?

Jade stared blankly at the Latina, trying to comprehend what she had just heard. Her mind swirled with numerous thoughts and possible gank-like reactions to Tori's brief speech. However, she couldn't muster up a single insult. Peering deep into Tori's chocolate brown eyes, the goth came to a stunning realization.

 _Vega likes me...a lot._

She thought. The goth felt a lump in her throat the size of Canada and gulped, not knowing how to respond to this declaration of infatuation.

 _Okay so she likes me. Like really likes me. I want to tell her I feel the same way but I can't._

"Vega, I'm straight. You know that right?"

"Well I was too Jade, until we started messing around," Tori sighed. "I'm still straight Jade, but I'm only gay for you. If that makes sense?" Tori said with a shy smile, hoping Jade would understand her internal dilemma.

"It doesn't." Jade deadpanned. Tori's already microscopic smile faltered.

 _It does._ Jade thought.

 _Sure I really like fooling around with Vega, but a relationship? No! Nein! Never! She's pretty and all, and is in-fucking-sane in bed, but she can't possibly fulfill… all of my needs. I need a man, a strong man to handle me. I need...Beck. But I want Tori too..._

"Jade?" The Latina noticed the goth was silent for awhile and began to worry. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Tori's once relaxed expression faltered into one of concern.

"Vega look," Jade started firmly. "I'm leaving due to the simple fact that you're catching stupid feelings. And we can't have that now can we?" Jade said in an extremely condescending tone while hopping out of Tori's bed like it was on fire.

Tori looked over Jade's naked body fearing it would be the last time she'd see it. "I'm going to put on my clothes and pretend this never happened… Any of it! See ya."

And with that, Jade searched all around Tori's room for her bra and underwear. Jade quickly though about when her and Tori first arrived at the Vega residence the night before and how excited they were to discover they'd have the house to themselves for the whole weekend. They literally ripped each others clothes off as soon as they walked in the house.

Once she found her bra and panties from God knows where, she exited the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Tori, still in bed, jumped at the booming noise that came from the door. She stared blankly at the bed where Jade once was. Tori still smelled the goth's vanilla scent. The brunette soon became consumed with sadness and heartbreak. All of her senses shut down completely when she fully comprehended the scene that had unfolded. Drowning in her pity, she failed to hear a car pulling up in the driveway.

"I should've kept my mouth shut." She whimpered as she laid her head on the pillow Jade used.

"I was a fool to think she'd ever love a dork like me." Tori cried into her pillow.

Suddenly, her bedroom door flew open with Jade wearing just a black bra and some worn black ripped jeans.

"Jade you came back for me!" Tori sat up excitedly.

"As if Vega! Your sister just pulled up in the driveway with Cat! I can't find my shirt or my boots and I REFUSE to explain to them why that is!"

"Wait, she's with Cat? She told me she was at her friend Molly's sleepover for the weekend."

"I don't know and I don't care Vega! I just want to get out of here unseen!"

"There's always the window Jade. Have a nice fall." Tori said with a grin as they heard the front door close.

"If I had my scissors I'd…"

"Shh… they'll hear us."

"You're lucky I don't want any witnesses Vega." Jade whispered menacingly.

"Shhhhh…"

"If you shush me one more…"

"Oh Trina you're so good at this," Cat moaned loudly from downstairs.

A standing Jade turned around with a wide eyed expression to see a confused Tori sitting on the edge of the bed. After a few moments of eye contact, the goth and latina heard Trina's voice.

"Mmm I'm good at everything kitten, don't you forget that." Trina said in a low, sultry tone.

"What the hell are they doing down there?" Jade said.

"Maybe they're just playing a ga…" Tori tried to say before getting interrupted.

"UGH Trina! I want you so bad right now!" Cat moaned with urgency and desire.

"Why don't we go upstairs so you can show me how bad you want me?" Trina replied in the same low tone as before.

"Yes please." Cat practically begged.

Tori and Jade simultaneously glanced at one another before quickly shuffling to the bedroom door that was slightly cracked open. The girls violently fought for position, trying to get the best view of what's about to unfold.

"Move it Vega!" Jade said before pushing Tori aside.

"Hey!" Tori whispered before elbowing Jade in her chest.

"Umph! You're going to pay for that Vega!" Jade whispered loud enough for the latina to hear.

"Shh they're coming." Tori whispered with her finger over her lips.

Jade stood behind Tori, who was crouched down beneath her. They peaked out the tiny crack in the door, curious to know what the redhead and elder Vega were up to. Once Jade saw Cat and Trina embrace each other she put her pale hand over her mouth. They pulled out of the embrace as Cat placed her hands on the other girl's cheek.

"Trina, my beautiful latina," Cat giggled. "I'm so happy we get to finally be alone together."

"Me too Kitten." Trina replied with a smile.

Tori and Jade looked at each other and mouthed, "Kitten?"

Cat pulled Trina in for a kiss and they made out for what felt like eternity to the onlookers.

"Yuck." Jade said in pure disgust.

"Come on Jade I, think it's kinda sweet." Tori whispered.

Cat pulled back, "Did you hear something?"

"No? What's wrong Cat?" Trina said with a look of concern.

"Nothing, but I have an idea." Cat said with a mischievous look.

"What's on your mind Kitten?"

"Why don't we do it in Tori's bed?"

"I like the way you think." Trina smirked while leading Cat to Tori _'s_ bedroom.

Jade and Tori tripped over each other as they scrambled to find a place to hide.

"Closet!" Tori suggested as she grabbed Jade's wrist and pulled her into the not too spacious closet. Not long after, Trina walked through the door carrying a giggling Cat honeymoon style whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"I've waited so long for this, Trina. For us to finally be together!"

"Mhmm." Trina said with slight hesitance as she gently laid the girl on Tori's bed. The elder Vega then proceeded to climb on top of Cat and straddle her. She grabbed the back of Cat's neck and slowly lifted the red head towards her bosom. Trina put her index finger under Cat's chin and tilted her head up. The redhead bit her lower lip as the brunette leaned in to kiss her. Cat, unable to control herself, pulled Trina down and devoured her lips.

"Damn Vega, is your sister trying to eat Cat or kiss her." Jade whispered watching the scene unfold from the closet.

"I can't believe they're doing this in MY bed!"

"You're the one to talk Vega, we fuck in Trina's bed more than yours." Jade chuckled quietly.

"Wait, why did she push Cat off of her?"

"Why is she walking towards the closet?"

"We're gonna get caught Jade!" Tori started to panic as her sister inched closer to the door. Jade shook uncontrollably, growing anxious by the second.

Trina put her hand on the knob and turned it. When she opened the door, nothing but pure shock took over her body.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. I'm going to leave this a oneshot because I want you guys to use your imagination as to how this all played out. I'm not a big fan of this story, but the idea was stuck in my head. I wanted to give double meaning to the expression trapped in the closet. (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **I also wanted to upload a story on this very special day. ARIANA GRANDE'S BIRTHDAY! I'm a big fan of hers so I see this as a national holiday.**


End file.
